


Promise

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Let’s make a pinky promise, Suga!»</p><p>«A pinky promise?»</p><p>«Yeah! Let’s promise to be friends forever!»</p><p>«Okay, promise!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

«Let’s make a pinky promise, Suga!»

«A pinky promise?»

«Yeah! Let’s promise to be friends forever!»

«Okay, promise!»

 

They’ve been friends since pretty much forever. That’s why, out of all of his teammates, Sugawara understands Nishinoya most. Every glance directed towards him, every moment of hesitation before he grins in his direction, every shade of pink on his cheeks that would go unnoticed by the others - he notices them all, as he notices his own heart beating faster after all of his actions.

 

«I… like you, Noya.»

«…a-are you serious?!»

«…»

«I like you too!!»

 

He’s always been cheerful, he always was, but Suga sees the difference. There’s more energy than usual in all he does, and his laughter is somehow more loud. And there’s a sparkle in his eye that wasn’t there before.

And there’s no more hesitation when he grins.

 

They’ve been friends since pretty much forever. In time, though, their relationship changed a bit.

Not that they’re sad about it. It’s hard to be sad when you’re at the altar with the one you love.

 

«Let’s make a pinky romise, Yuu.»

«A pinky promise?»

«Yeah. Let’s promise to love each other forever.»

«Definitely! Promise.»


End file.
